


Another Chance

by Neferit



Category: Icewind Dale II
Genre: Angst, F/M, NPC Project, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met, fell in love and then some bad things happen. They part. Will they get another chance? Contains spoilers for IWD2 NPC Project mod by Domi, hosted at Gibberlings3 forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

I'm pathetic.

It has been several years I saw you for the last time. And as you would say in that poetic language of yours - my soul still aches for your absence.

I remember our first meeting. They dragged me to the damned ship and sold me to you. How I hated you in the beginning. You knew it - yet you showed me nothing but friendship.

I tried to mock you just to make you angry. I _hoped_ that you would punish me - and I could hate you even when my hatred towards you begun to fade away. Only once I was able to make you upset - but in the end you just shook your head and waved your hand.

You and your safety were becoming the most important things for me as I was slowly falling for you. More than once I found myself leaping in front of you in fight. And our relationship was becoming too complicated for me. I tried to make it simpler one night. Luckily, I stopped - or _was stopped_ \- in time. I didn't dare to approach you like that for very long time.

One day I finally dared to kiss you. The softness of your lips... I doubt that anyone could say who was more dazed by that kiss - if you or me.

And the fateful night... we made love for the first time. Best night of my whole life. Being one with you... it felt so _perfect_. It was so perfect. I woke up beside you every morning after. Looking at your face was pleasant way how to start a day. I remember the first morning of these; you had your hair spread around your face, slightly opened lips and slight blush on your cheeks. You were beautiful, powerful, magical, mystical... irresistible.

Then our greatest enemies, Isair and Madae, were finally defeated. And we could be together at last.

But it was foolish from me to think this.

As soon as we came to Luskan, your family wasn't overjoyed by me. Slowly, they began to poison you against me. When I've heard one very heated fight between you and your father - you had been shouting really, _really_ loudly. I didn't understand you - you were speaking in Elven - but I've heard one word. _Rizdaer_. That made me decide. It was time to leave.

I left that night, hidden in darkness. Left you sleeping, with one last look back at you.

I tried to make a living for myself by serving in Militia. But it wasn't the right job for me. So I went to Neverwinter and started a new thief guild. As a drow I have special talent for it. And the guild is becoming better by each passing day. No one dares to oppose me.

Hold! Someone is in the room. I turn around slowly to see. Yes, some caped person. "Who are you?" I ask. The person just chuckles silently. It's a woman and I have strange foreboding that I know her. And then the person takes the cape down.

And the person is _you_.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm standing by you and pressing you against me. I can feel that you're crying.

"I told you not to cry, mistress," is all I can say without fear that my voice breaks with the emotions I'm feeling.

You raise your head to look into my face. I still can see tears in your eyes but you are smiling as well. Before I can stop myself, I kiss you.

Later, you tell me what happened and why you are here. You chose me over your family. That's what you have been arguing with your father that night when I left.

My soul feels complete again. I'll make sure you'll never regret your choice to stay with me. I become the King of half-world. And you will become my Queen.

We are together.

We have been given another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Icewind Dale 2 NPC Project by Domi, hosted on Gibberlings3 forum. Some liberties taken on the project taken, tho. Hope Domi won't mind! This work dates back to when it had been first released, so three years old fanfic. It makes me feel old.


End file.
